One Day
by lovegood27
Summary: Lily used to be very close to her older sister, Petunia. But they were separated, because Lily found out she was different. Her life was changed forever


It was on a sunny day in May that it happened. The weather was so nice, so Mrs Evans had let her two daughters go to the park by themselves.

"Take care of Lily," she told her 10-year old daughter Petunia. "And stay safe, don't talk to strangers, okay?"

"Yes, Mummy," Petunia said.

"That's my darling," Mrs Evans said affectionately, hugging Petunia and kissing her head.

"Tuney, come on!," Lily called impatiently from the door.

Petunia quickly ran to the door. She grabbed Lily's hand and the two started walking to the park.

"A playground! Come on Tuney, we can go on the swings!" Lily was already running towards the playground. Petunia followed her.

"Tuney, can you push me?," Lily asked, sitting on the swing.

"Alright." Petunia pushed her until she couldn't go higher, then went and sat on the other swing.

After a while, Petunia wanted to stop and sit under a tree and leave the playground. She waited until she was a bit lower and then jumped off that swing.

"You jumped off the swing! I'll try," Lily said eagerly.

"No Lily! You're too high up!," Petunia shrieked. But she was too late. Lily had already jumped and was soaring through the sky. Petunia watched in horror, expecting Lily to fall and hurt herself.

But instead, as Lily was nearing the ground, she slowed down so it was like watching a fall in slow motion, and landed lightly on her feet.

Petunia gaped.

"How did you do that?," she asked, awed.

"I don't know," Lily said, looking dazed but excited. "It must be magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist," Petunia scoffed.

"It does!," Lily said indignantly.

"Let's go sit under that big tree there," Petunia changed the subject. "I'm boiling."

So they went over to sit under a big oak tree. It was cool and shady there, Lily never wanted to leave it. Petunia was picking at the grass.

"There are no flowers here," she said. "There's usually lots of pretty daisies and buttercups."

"There's one here," Lily picked a flower. But its petals were closed.

I wish its petals were opened, then it would be so pretty, Lily thought.

As if the flower had heard her thoughts, its petals started opening until there was a beautiful bloomed flower.

"Petunia, look!," Lily exclaimed, showing her sister the flower. "I made this flower bloom and its petals were closed before!"

"Really? Show me," Petunia said. "Use this one." She gave Lily another flower with closed petals. Lily took it and thought bloom. The flowers petals started opening. Close, Lily thought, and the petals started closing. Lily handed Petunia the flower.

"You try," she said.

Petunia tried, but she couldn't get the flower petals to bloom. When Lily did it for her, she tried closing them but that didn't work either.

"I'm going to go and tell Mummy!," Lily said when they got home. Petunia could only nod stiffly, she felt like it was too much to bear that her little sister was doing magic and she couldn't. Because, though she tried to deny it, Petunia knew that Lily must be doing magic.

Lily came running back. "I showed Mummy and she said it must be magic too and she said she's very proud of me!"

"Whatever." Petunia went and shut herself in her room.

Lily went and knocked on her door.

"Petunia, can you come play in the garden with me?"

"No! Go away!," Petunia yelled from her room.

Lily blinked back tears. Petunia always played with her. She never yelled at her and they had always gotten along. Perhaps she had grown up. If she had, it had been very sudden.

At dinner, Mrs Evans was telling Mr Evans about what Lily did with the flower. "It must be magic," Mr Evans said. "I'm so proud of you Lily." Lily look pleased but sent a guilty look at Petunia, who was glaring at her spaghetti.

"Petunia, darling, why aren't you eating?," Mrs Evans asked, a little worried about Petunia's sulkiness.

"I'm not hungry," Petunia mumbled. She pushed her plate of food away and went up to her room.

Lily took her plate of food up to her room. She tried to talk to Petunia but she slammed the door in her face.

She was like that the next day too. And the day after that. And the day after that day.

Petunia wanted nothing more to do with Lily. They had been extremely close before, but now, Petunia wouldn't speak to Lily.

Lily couldn't understand why Petunia was like this, but the truth was that she was jealous of Lily's magical abilities. Jealous of all the attention Lily was now getting from her parents. The only good thing was that Lily got into loads of trouble when she showed her mum and dad what she could do on the swing.

"You could have killed yourself," they said, furious. "Don't ever do that again, understand?"

Feeling like they were now balanced, Petunia started talking to Lily again but it wasn't the same. She sneered at Lily when she tried to do magic and was constantly telling on her to get her into trouble. She also kept calling her a freak. Lily kept telling her that it was mean to call someone a freak and that she wasn't one anyway but Petunia wouldn't listen.

They were going to the park one day, stopping at the playground as usual. Lily went on the swings and when she had reached the highest she could get, she threw herself off, using her magic to slow her descent and landing unharmed.

"Lily, I'm going to tell Mummy! She said you're not allowed!," Petunia said.

A boy was emerging from behind a bush. He had black hair that looked greasy and reached nearly his shoulders and wore a weird assortment of clothes but Lily found him strangely appealing. That is, until he started insulting Petunia, though she was also insulting him to be fair.

"I wouldn't bother telling you, you're a Muggle," the boy was saying to Petunia. Lily would have asked him what it was, but his tone suggested that a Muggle was a bad thing, and Lily didn't like people who were rude to her sister.

"Come on Lily, we're leaving!," Petunia said. Lily followed her willingly. She hoped that they would never see the boy again.

A few weeks later, however, they met again, and Petunia wasn't there, because she hadn't finished school yet and they started talking.

"You're a witch," he told her. Lily was shocked and angry that she had been called a witch.

"I'm not a witch," she said, "that's not a very nice thing to call someone."

"No, a witch means you can do magic," Severus (that was his name) said. "The things you can do with flowers and when you're on the swing is magic. Look, I can do it too." Severus picked up a leaf and made it float to Lily's hand by itself.

"Can other people do it too?," Lily asked.

"Some people can," Severus replied. "There are some families where everyone is magical and they're called purebloods. Halfbloods are people who are born to one magical parent, the other one muggle. A muggle is someone who's non-magical, like your sister."

"Petunia's a muggle? But I can do magic," Lily said, confused.

"Yes, there are some people who can do magic but have muggle parents, like you," Severus said. "They're called muggle-borns."

"Does being muggle-born have a difference?," Lily asked.

Severus looked at her thoughtfully.

"No," he said, "it doesn't make a difference."

Lily liked Severus, despite his being a little odd, and the two quickly became friends. He told her how they would both get a letter to a school for people who could do magic, called Hogwarts.

"You go to a place called Diagon Alley and you get a wand and everything," Severus said, both of them very excited.

A twig snapped and Petunia emerged from behind a tree where she had been eavesdropping.

"Lily, what are you doing here?," Petunia asked angrily, though she knew perfectly well.

"Nothing," Severus said, before Lily could respond. "It's none of your business, muggle."

Petunia didn't know what a muggle was but she could tell that it wasn't a bad thing. She took in what he was wearing, looking for a way to insult him.

"What's that you're wearing? Your mum's blouse?," she mocked. In his anger, Severus picked up a twig on the ground and threw it at her. It hit her in the head and she burst into tears and running away. Lily turned on Severus.

"You made her cry! You threw a stick at her!," Lily said.

"She was being rude!," Severus protested.

"Well so were you!," Lily said, and marching away. She ran to catch up with Petunia.

"Tuney! I'm sorry!," she called. Petunia turned around.

"For what?," she said. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You and that Snape boy can both go to that school for freaks, I don't care. You can go to your freak school and learn freaky things and become even more freakish than you already are!" She turned an left Lily, who was crying, her nose in the air.

"Lily?" Severus had caught up with Lily. "Are you okay?"

"Petunia keeps on calling me a freak," Lily sniffed.

"You're not a freak," Severus said firmly. "She's just jealous, because you're special and she's ordinary."

"That's not her fault though," Lily said, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. She looked at him. "Will the letter really come? Will we really go to a school with other children who can do magic?"

"It comes when you're eleven so in quite a long time," Severus replied. "But it will come."

And it did.

Lily got a letter from Hogwarts saying she had a place there. She went to Diagon Alley and brought a wand and her school stuff. On the day, she went through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express stood, gleaming, waiting for her to board.

The rest is history.

A/N: Hi! This is my first try at a one shot, I'm sorry if it was really bad! Some of the things they said might not be accurate time wise but I don't have a copy of Deathly Hallows so I couldn't check! Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW :3


End file.
